friends and stalkers?
by Mrs.Sirius.Padfoot
Summary: Finnick and Clove are trying to get Cato and Kat (Katniss) together, while Annie and Peeta are enemies, Annie want Cato and Peeta wanting Kat to themselves. there are stalkers coming for them, but one teams up to help the group (the Victors). Find out what happens throughout the story! CRAZY KILLER IN LATER CHAPTERS! Beta-ing chapters that need it!
1. getting them together

_**Hey guys! Starting a story! Hope you like!**_

_chapter 1: facebook starters_

Katniss Everdeen was making a facebook account. in each town, all of the main city's computer's were somehow sent to the districts. everybody in the town/state of course has one, and almost all of them have facebook. katniss soon finished her accout and pressed save.

_name: katniss everdeen_

_age: seventeen_

_relationship status: single forevah!_

_favorite colour: forest green 3_

_where are you?: at home..."cough-stalker-cough"_

_best friends: clove, johanna, annie, madge,rue,marrisa and glimmer!_

_weapon of choice: bows_

_crush or no crush: crush, but if you think peeta, I WILL KILL YOUIN YOUR SLEEP!_

_birthday: stalk much? may 11,1996_

_favorite district to go to:district four!_

_person you hate:my ex., peeta mellark!_

Katniss was happy with her profile. she then put on her profile picture, her in the woods ready to attack. just then, she got 12 friend requests?

_friend requests:_

_- glimmer sparks_

_- rue patterson_

_-marvel glass_

_-marrisa liliac_

_-clove furman_

_-johannah mason_

_-annie lake_

_-finnick odair_

_-peeta mellark_

_-gale hawthorn_

_-cato daniels_

_-madge undersee_

She said accepted all of them but peeta. she was still furious with him after what he did. she couldn't even talk about it. just then she got a message.

_clovekatniss_

_so who's that little crush of yours hmm? _

then she decided to comment her a message, instead of telling everybody.

_I'll message you who, but tell NO ONE! Especially him!_

Then she messaged her.

**It's Cato okay! Don't tell him!**

and... send.

Clove's p.o.v$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

Clove knew what she had to , she had to find out who Cato liked. And she knew exactly who would know...so, she texted Finnick.**(C:=clove,F:=finnick)**

_C: hey, who does Cato like? I know someone who likes him, who doesn't like very many people... she hasn't had a boyfriend for a while..._

_F: hey, and yeah, he likes Kat... who likes him?_

_C: Kat...we need to get them together..._

_F: yeah meet me in the woods in five...at the tree ;)_

And so it was settled...the two friends,Finnick and Clove would get Kat and Cato had on ripped up skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a ripped-up black cover shirt. she puts on her neon pink socks, and her gray vans. She pulls on her favorite purple hoodie, grabbed the keys for her mercedes, and out she went. the woods were about a fifteen minute drive, or twenty-five minute walk.

The group(the Victors), had a special oak tree in the woods. It could hold their whole group(Glimmer,Kat,Cato,Finnick,Johanna,Marvel, and Clove) and a few extras. It was their favorite place to hang-out, but more and more people/animals are coming on the radar they put on the tree so they would know if they might be in danger of anyone hearing their plans or wild dogs, or bears were coming. they had tranquilizers if animals got too close.

Clove just got in front of the woods, and parked her car. She looked to see if anyone was there to follow her, but the small parking lot was empty except her and Finn's car. She had her phone in hand and started walking in the woods.

What she didn't know was that someone was following her...

**;) good cliff huh? idk, but i love writing this story! review or i'll stop writing, plus i'd like a few pointers! ~ice-in-fire**


	2. what?

Finnick's P.O.V._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was sitting on the tree looking at the radar for Clove when I saw a figure. I was sure it was Clove, but then a good couple yards away, a figure was following the first. I know Clove has good eye sight, but her hearing has been off for a while. She's going to get her hearing surgery in two months. I decide to call her.

_ring ring _"hello? this is Clove speaking." she says. "Clove, where are you?" I ask her carefully. " In the woods on the way to the tree why?" she asks. uh oh..."Clove, stop walking and sprint leftwards, someone is following you, but don't worry, I'll help you lose them and don't show that you know this." I tell her slowly. " okay, far away our they mom?" I knew she meant 'how far away is the stalker?' so I told her " About 15-20 yards, but they can still see you turn around slowly...ok they can't see you so SPRINT!"

eventually after all that running, that mysterious person gave up and left... but the question is why did that person stalk Clove?


	3. falling hard

**K:=katniss, w/=with, C2:=Cato,M:=marvel,G:=Glimmer,and you should be able to catch on...;)**

Cato P.O.V.

I was watching some tv when Finnick texted me.

_F: get to the tree w/ Kat now! Important! code BLACK!_

Code black means either somebody is in the hospital or something REALLY bad happened. Since we are supposed to go to the tree, it means the second option. I quickly call Kat and explain the code black, and tell her how i'm supposed to pick her up. She says okay and i grab the keys for my back fararri.

I wonder if Kat would go out with me? I need to grow some and talk to her!

Kat's P.O.V.

I can't belive it! A code black! it's only ever happened once! that was when Marvel got in an accident! It was minor, but they still kept him over night. I wish I had enough guts to ask out Cato. He's just so... Hey! He's here! I grab my phone, clutch and my black blazer. P.S. i'm wearing blue skinny jeans, blue tank-top with my grey short sleeve half cut shirt over that. i have of course some neon blue socks, with my knee length leather boots. I didn't have tie to rebraid my hair, so i just grab a rubber bamd

Cato's P.O.V.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

When Kat comes out, I think my jaw drops. I don't Kats ever left her hair down before. " Hey" I say picking up my jaw from the ground. I know i'm falling for her, and I'm falling hard." Hey " she says and we make our way to the tree.

**tell me if you want longer chapters. I will do them, they'll just take wayyy longer. yours truly, ice-in-fire :D**


	4. finally together, and mystery bonus?

(still Cato p.o.v.)

Once we're about half way to the tree, I get a phone call from Finnick. "hey Finnick we-" i say but he cuts me off ."there are a few people behind you and they are about 25 yards away following you, I think they think you are coming to meet us, so you should man up and pretend lie you came out here to ask her out. YOU NEED TO ASK HER OUT!", is all he tells me. I know what I have to do." Okay and call me when they leave your house.", and with that, I hang up. He knows what I'm saying.I take a liitle farther then pin her to a tree, but not too hard, or too lose, just enough to make it like a playful manner.

Katniss P.O.V.-

He pins me to a tree! Well in a playful manner way. Then he starts speaking."Katniss Everdeen, I have liked you for a very long time, and wanted to know if you would go out with me?" He looks so insecure. I've never seen him that way before, and I'm just frozen. I then decide to crash my lips to his.

Cato P.O.V._

She's kissing me! She's actually kissing me!I kiss her back passionatly. I guess she liked me, too. :D

Mystery persons P.O.V.?

Wow, well this akward. We thought they would be going to meet the others. My akwardness is turnng into anger. I've been the one stalking Katniss since I've seen her ( so have some of the others, just not as long), and he's just been her friend! I should get her! Oh well, We should going. I tell the others we sould get going, and we leave them to their "kissing"

**haha! good cliff aye? I went out to dinner w/ my dad, so yeah, sorry for the wait! :)**


	5. I want to help you!

Finnick P.O.V.0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O

Cato and Kat come over to our tree, lips red, swollen and full of smiles. I can't belive he actually asked her out! Well now I need to ask out my crush. I look down to the radar. It's clear. Okay guys the reason I called this meeting is because there have been some stalker problems.. well, let's just say they've already been caught without knowing it twice" I say. " Oh my god" I look over at Cove looking at the radar. She put some cameras out after the accident, and what I see amazes me. There is a readhead girl doing all sorts of flips towards us I notice Cato has seen this and stands protectively in front of the girls, but mostly Kat. I do the same as the other boys.

Foxface P.O.V.(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I saw Clove put up the camaras. I knew they were being cautious, plus they'll see me coming. I needed them to know I was coming. I burst out into the open. where they can see me and say loudly enough for them to hear me," I want to help you."

** I"ll be doing more to day! I've just been a wee bit busy w/ my science project...Review please!**


	6. warning

Cato P.O.V...

I want to help?Really?This girl has to be nuts!How is she going to help us?"How do you want to help us?" I ask holding Kitty in my arms protectively."I know why you guys are being I was following you, sorry for the scare,I just needed to warn you!"

**I need your help! I'm running out of ideas for this story!PLEASE PM ME!**

**~ice-in-fire~**


	7. crazy killer

**Thanks to some of my friends, I have ,how you say, jumped my writers block.I will ALWAYS listen to my reviews,I just might not use until later or for another story**

** love,**

** ice-in-fire**

Katniss P.O.V...

"Warn us for what?" I ask, getting out of Cato's arms to go downand stand by her."From Peeta. He's pretty much a crazy killer who works for snow and if he finds out where you guys hide out, then your lives go boom."I hop down from the tree and hug her."thank you, would you like to be part of the group foxface?" I ask her."Who's foxface?" she asks."Oh, it's my nickname I made up. for my boyfriend over there is sword boy." I tell her. Then we both our group decides we should pack up and find a new spot, with the help of Emery.

**Emery is a power name. I looked it up myself! R&R! ;D**


	8. THAT'S JUST CRAZY BRO!

Hey! This is really depressing for me, but, I don't think I can update until either Summer Break or sometime in May. It's just that I've been super busy ( Like Hermoine..), AND doing sports. If I am as awesome as to have time to write, than I WILL! Again, SUPER SORRY! I will try to write this month, but I highly doubt it.

LOVE YA LOTS,

-KENDAL the tribute from district 4. ;)

P.s. I might start stories for Harry Potter series, The Infernal Devices series, Percy Jackson series...

P.P.s. I've been writing 'wills' for some of my friends...They're hilarious! My one friend, Emma Parish, she wanted us to cut off her middle finger for her, and give it to my other friend, Mallori, for when she died...Mallori started it somehow... I was reading Clockwork Prince, Book 2 for The Infernal Devices. You can get it at Barnes and Noble! :)


End file.
